The Past With The Present
by Spotsbabe3
Summary: What happens when your reunited with your best friend from childhood? Auburn is about to find out exactly what happened to her best friend all those years ago.


NOTE: I do not own any of the Newsies, Disney owns them. 

****

The Past With The Present -this is a story about Spot Conlon and Auburn, childhood friends, who lost touch when Spot ran away and joined the Brooklyn Newsies. 10 years later they are reunited, but who's to say what will happen now?

Chapter 1. Childhood

A 6 year old Spot Conlon lay buried in a sand box with only his head left showing, "AUBURN! Dig me out NOW!" he yelled struggling to break free from t he sang. 

"but you said I could burry you!" Auburn replied. 

Auburn was 7, a year older than spot, and was as tough as any 7 year old around. Beautiful green eyes graced her appearance along with auburn colored hair which is where her nickname came from. 

"but now I want, no, I need, to get out!" a disturbed Spot yelled still struggling 

"what's the hurry, don't you want to admire the sky?" Auburn giggled 

"No I don't!" Spot snapped back. 

"Ok Ok, don't get your undies in a bunch" she answered beginning to dig. 

When she had dug enough spot was able to get out. He ran straight down the street toward his home. Auburn was an orphan, her parents had abandoned her in a park when she was just a baby. She liked it at the orphanage. She had friends and best of all was Spot. Spot was no ordinary 6 year old. She knew he would make it in the world in whatever he did. But things for Spot weren't as great as Auburn had it. Sure he had a family, but they were never home together and when they were, they were fighting. No picnic for Spot. The worst thing was that they would always end up expressing their anger and hate towards helpless little Spot. One day Spot was in his room playing with his slingshot. He heard his father come in the door and his mother was their waiting. 

"Where were you?" she yelled at him. 

"uhh 'hiccup' I was, woikin, 'hiccup'" he said stumbling over his feet. 

"I'm sick of this Daniel, is there ever a time when you tell the truth? You never do anything for this so called family. Your never here when your needed!" she yelled. 

"don't you dare yell at me you little 'hiccup'" he stumbled over toward her 

"little what?" she exclaimed

"TRAMP" he screamed his loudest.

She smacked him as hard as she could and when he realized what she had just done he gave a flying punch toward her face knocking her down onto the floor. She sobbed in pain clenching her cheek.

"How dare you!" she screamed "you can't do that to me you lousy drunk, I want you out! OUT!" she yelled "you do NOTHING for this family!"

"Nothing? NOTHING?!?! I do everything for this god damn family EVERYTHING" he screamed back at her.

Spot sat in his room hugging his pillow and sobbing, he couldn't take it anymore he heard this everyday, he opened the door seeing his mother on the floor her cheek black and blue her eyes red from crying and he saw his father pointing and yelling his father raised his hand another time to hit her, spot ran toward her. His fathers hand came crashing down on Spots cheek making his nose bleed. He stood for a moment staring at his father. He couldn't, he wouldn't cry, not for him, he couldn't show him he had been hurt not only physically but emotionally. He turned to his mother giving her one last look, a sad expression on his face and with that he ran out the door. He ran down the streets of Manhattan looking for the orphanage that Auburn was at but he couldn't find it. He ran into an alley to rest. He thought about what had just happened. He couldn't go back to that, he had to stay away, as far away as he could. He stood back up looking at the stars he took a deep breath and began running again. This time he ended up across a bridge on the streets of Brooklyn. A building caught his eye that said "Newsboys Lodging House". he walked up to the door and knocked, when an old man came to the door he backed away. 

"What's wrong boy, what are you doing here?" the man asked. 

"I'm lost" he replied

"come in boy come in" he motioned to come in. Spot walked in looking around at the boys still sleeping in all the bunks. 

"are you an orphan?" the man asked .

"no, I ran away" he answered.

"what's your name boy?" the old man asked.

"I'm Spot" he hesitated.

"Ok Spot, I'm Mr. Windmill, I'll let you stay here for the night but tomorrow we'll have to figure everything out. Here's a pillow, find an empty bunk and get some sleep" he said handing him a pillow. Spot looked around for an empty bunk, went to sleep and woke up the next morning. Mr. Windmill had sent all the other boys to sell papers. Spot walked over to the office in which Mr. Windmill was sitting and quietly entered. 

"Hello Mr. Windmill. I was wandering, could I stay here, I cant go home" Spot said trying to hide his bruised cheek.

"Boy what happened to you?" he asked concerned. 

"Nothing" he lied

"That cant be nothing" he said grabbing some ice and a paper towel.

"My mother and father were fighting and I got hit, please sir, I cant go back, let me stay, please, I'll do anything." he begged taking the ice.

"Ok Ok, you can stay but you gotta sell da papes if you wanna stay here" he answered. With that Spot had decided to stay in the Brooklyn Newsies home. 


End file.
